bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 18: Zmiana planów
- Ha doskonale Shui - powiedział Żniwiarz - Uzbieraliśmy wiele mocy, już tylko jedna walka i zrealizujemy nasz plan - Taaa, ale nadal sądzę, że rozwalenie wszystkiego co istnieje nie pozwoli Nadze władać wszystkim co istnieje - rzekł Shui - Oj on tak wszystko wyolbrzymia, pewnie rozwali tylko swoich wrogów i tyle - uspokoił Żniwiarz - Dobra, to może ostatni koleś niech będzie silny? - spytał się Shui - Lepiej będzie pokonać jakiegoś cieniasa, nie mogę się przed tym zmęczyć - rzekł Żniwiarz - No dobraaaaa - przytaknął Shui, po czym ruszył z Żniwiarzem ruszył, by znaleźć przeciwnika Tymczasem MoD w siedzibie zauważył, że Den i Shun nadal próbują znaleźć kogoś do ich drużynki. - Ehh...... co za independenci - powiedział z odrazą MoD - Tylko zrzucić na nich 5-tonowy głaz, ale cóż, i tak mi nie mogą zagrozić, wracam do pracy MoD wrócił do swojego laboratorium, w tym czasie Lee mówił każdemu z wilków gdzie ma iść i wysyłać bakugany do wymiaru zagłady. - No dobra, to każdy wie gdzie ma iść? - spytał się Lee - Taaa - odpowiedzieli wszyscy - To idźcie - powiedziawszy to, razem ze wszystkimi wyszedł, a w tym czasie Den i Shun chodzili sobie w na obrzeżach miasta i szukali ludzi, kiedy nagle natknęli się właśnie na Lee - O kogo my tu mamy - zaczął Shun - Pana oszusta - dokończył Den - Słuchajcie nie mam czasu na takiee...... - Lee nie dokończył gdyż właśnie wystrzelił dziwny promień z ziemi i trafił niebo, a kiedy to zrobił całe zmieniło swój kolor na czarny, całą ziemię okrył mrok, światło było już tylko dzięki latarniom, z dymu który unosił się z miejsca, z którego ów promień wystrzelił wyszedł Shui z szyderczym uśmieszkiem. - Zaczniemy skromnie - powiedział - Bakugan bitwa, bakugan start, Trafix Przed bohaterami stanął dziwny, jakby zmutowany dragonoid. Nagle ryknął i rzucił wszystkimi na ziemie, jednak Lee złapał szybko równowagę i zaczął walczyć: - Bakugan bitwa, bakugan start Czempion 350 Trafix 400 - Nie masz szans, karta super mocy aktywacja - powiedział Shui - Działo nebuli Trafix otworzył swoją paszczę i wytworzył w niej kulę ciemniej energii, którą cisnął w Czempiona. Czempion 350 Trafix 600 - Nie tak szybko, karta super mocy aktywacja - Lee zaczął walczyć - Ognisty ostrzał, plus, synteza mocy, ognista kula Czempion wystrzelił ze swojej laski tak wielkim i silnym ogniem, że całkowicie zniszczył kulę ciemnej energii Trafixa i leciał w jego stronę. Czempion 650 Trafix 400 - Karta super mocy aktywacja - ciągnął Shui - Ciemna zapora Czempion 650 Trafix 600 Trafix stworzył zaporę, jednak potężny ogień Czempiona rozwalił ją, a następnie pokonał Trafixa. - Ha! Już po was, bakugan bitwa, Żniwiarz start - Shui walczył dalej - Karta super mocy aktywacja, kosa przeznaczenia Czempion 550 Żniwiarz 700 Żniwiarz ze swoją kosą zaczął pędzić w stronę Czempiona, jednak - karta super mocy aktywacja, pole pyrusa - Lee aktywował moc, a Czempiona otoczył ogień palący wszystko dookoła i także się rzucił na Żniwiarza. Czempion 750 Żniwiarz 700 Czempion i Żniwiarz zderzyli się, stali w pozycji po uderzeniu przez kilka sekund, aż w końcu obaj stanęli na nogi i rzucili się na siebie ponownie. Wyprowadzali cios za ciosem, aż w końcu Żniwiarz swoją kosą zahaczył laskę Czempiona i wyrzucił mu ją za siebie. - Dawaj - odezwał się Czempion, który ustawił się do walki - A proszę Cię bardzo, ostrze żniwiarza aktywacja - rzekł Żniwiarz po czym w drugiej ręce dobył miecz i zaczął ciąć Czempiona jak opętany. Czempion padł na ziemię wycieńczony. Czempion 750 Żniwiarz 900 - Bakugan bitwa, bakugan start - Den i Shun równocześnie wyrzucili Vanitasa i Apollusa Vanitas 300 Apollus 350 Żniwiarz 900 - HA! To nie będzie walka, to będzie masakra - zaśmiawszy się Żniwiarz rzucił się na obydwa bakugany - To patrz, karta super mocy aktywacja, tarcza Vanitasa - zaśmiał się Den - Patrz jak twój poziom mocy spada - Nie tak szybko - odezwał się Shui - Żniwiarz, spróbujmy nowego triku, karta super mocy aktywacja, zbroja darkusa Żniwiarz dostał swoją zbroję, która chroniła go przed mocą tarczy Vanitasa, którą bez problemu przełamał. - A co się stało? - zdziwił się Den - I czemu Shui nie jest w niewoli Żniwiarza? - dodał Shun - A co my będziemy wam tłumaczyć, po prostu przygotujcie się na śmierć - zaśmiał się Żniwiarz - Do dzieła, karta super mocy aktywacja, piorun dezintegracji - powiedział Shui Vanitas 300 Apollus 350 Żniwiarz 1600 Żniwiarz bez najmniejszego problemu swoim piorunem załamał przeciwników na kolana, jednak: - karta super mocy aktywacja.... - jednocześnie Den i Shun aktywowali super moc - ....kwarc - aktywował Den - ....złoty strzał - aktywował Shun Vanitas 500 Apollus 350 Żniwiarz 1200 - HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Nie rozśmieszajcie mnie - zaśmiał się Żniwiarz - WOOOOOON....!!!! - wykrzyczał Lee, a tym samym czasie Czempion uderzył Żniwiarz, który tylko ledwo się zachwiał Czempion 750 Vanitas 500 Apollus 350 Żniwiarz 1200 - Furia ognia aktywacja - powiedział Czempion, po czym zaczął uderzać z całych sił Żniwiarza Czempion 1050 Vanitas 500 Apollus 350 Żniwiarz 1200 - Coś za dobrze ci idzie - rzekł Żniwiarz - Shui - Jasne, karta super mocy aktywacja - aktywował Shui - Magnalia ciszy Czempion 750 Vanitas 200 Apollus 50 Żniwiarz 1500 - O nie, nie pokonasz nas TAK ŁATWOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! - znowu wykrzyczał Lee - synteza mocy, wzlot ognistej bestii - Kwarc - aktywował Den - Apollus, żelazny strażnik - aktywował Shun - RAZEM - krzyknęli, Den, Shun, Lee, Vanitas, Apollus i Czempion, po czym uderzyli Żniwiarza ze wszystkich sił All good (xD) 1300 Żniwiarz 1200 Żniwiarz od siły uderzenia wszystkich przeciwników wrócił do formy kulkowej. - Mieliście farta, ale następnym razem was... a no tak nie będzie następnego razu, miłej inwazji HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!! - powiedziawszy Shui zniknął - O co mu chodziło? - spytał się Shun - Nie wiem, ale to na pewno nie będzie nic miłego, idę powiadomić o tym mistrza - rzekłszy poszedł do domu mistrza Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Tryumf Ciemności Kategoria:Nev-Rex